


talk to me

by mothmanlovesya



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breakdown (sort of), Crying, Cyrus cares about TJ's bed ok? ok, Cyrus snaps, Fights, Hugs, Kira was a beard lmao, Kissing, M/M, Post-Bench Scene (Andi Mack), T. J. Kippen & Amber Are Twins, T. J. is a bit of a coward, afterwards doesn't go as well as most people assume....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 02:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmanlovesya/pseuds/mothmanlovesya
Summary: Cyrus just wants to talk about what happened at the bench but TJ keeps avoiding him. Cyrus finally catches him and snaps.-(Based on the sentence prompt: "Am I not good enough for you?")





	talk to me

**Author's Note:**

> hey yallll so this might end up being a bit OOC cause I just got into a writing tangent and didn't think more than I had to about characterization, but I am just a HOE for Cyrus snapping and I hope yall are too :')))) ALSO I didn't... specifically age them up? But Amber is in the same classes so you can either age everyone up to freshmen or age Amber down it doesn't rlly matter ALRIGHT love yall enjoy <3333

Since the whole bench debacle, things haven’t been as great as Cyrus would have wished. He didn’t expect to be shouting that he was dating TJ Kippen across the halls the next day, but he at least expected to be  _ dating _ TJ Kippen. Really, he at least expected to have a  _ conversation _ about it with TJ Kippen, but it hadn’t come. Anytime Cyrus tried to talk about  _ it, _ TJ ducked away or found an excuse to not talk. And frankly, Cyrus was annoyed. He didn’t feel like he was asking for much, just  _ some _ answers. Because really, the “enlightening” bench moment left more questions than it did answers. And Cyrus didn’t expect to be given all of the answers immediately, just A FEW. He didn’t want to pressure Teej but… Cyrus couldn’t deal with this anymore. He wanted  _ some  _ answers. Any, literally any. He just wanted TJ to talk to him.

Cyrus let himself glide to a halt into the Kippen’s driveway, where TJ was practicing some basketball with the beat up hoop he’s had since he was eight. Cyrus dismounted his bike, kicking the stand out and putting his helmet on the handlebar. He didn’t care if anyone made fun of his bowling ball sized helmet, he valued safety over other people's opinions of him.

“Underdog,” TJ smiled, but it had a flare of apprehension. He’s been doing that since they held hands. “You didn’t tell me you were coming.” He dribbled some more, turning to take a shot into the hoop.

_ Because if I told you I was coming you would’ve made an excuse to be busy, _ Cyrus thought, but instead said, “I had to drop off some project stuff for Amber. I did my half already.” It was true, he did need to drop it off, but it wasn’t near the main reason he came. 

“Oh, cool, she’s inside.” TJ answered, dribbling his basketball up for a layup. Cyrus tried not to feel offended that he was getting the cold shoulder, but failed. He stood where he was for a second while TJ was playing, messing with his backpack straps. He was waiting to see if TJ would say anything else. He didn’t.

“Can we talk?” TJ missed the shot, basketball hitting the board and hurtling to the ground. He grabbed it from where it was bouncing and, thank God, held it. 

“What about?” He asked, pressing the ball and examining it as if the problem was with the ball, checking if it was flat. Cyrus sighed, the exhaustion from these past two weeks catching up to him.

“Please don’t play dumb with me.” The genuine tiredness in his own voice surprised himself, and apparently TJ too, because the boy looked up from the ball with a bit of fright. He looked uncomfortable, like he didn’t know what to say.

“Cyrus…”

“Just- Why have you been avoiding me?” He pushed through. TJ’s eyebrows furrowed and he opened his mouth only to shut it again, like a goldfish.

“I haven’t-”

“I told you not to play dumb with me.” Cyrus was again surprised with himself. He was surprised that he was putting so much confidence into wanting answers, but he’s never been this fed up before and he never realized how upset this whole ordeal has really made him until now.

“I didn’t- I didn’t mean to avoid you.” TJ stuttered, and he seemed genuine, taking a step towards Cyrus, but it wasn’t enough.

“Then  _ what _ did you mean?” Cyrus practically begged, searching TJ’s face for answers. “I’m ok with it if you aren’t ready. Aren’t ready to be out or date or whatever. But I’m not ok with being kept in the dark, or- or  _ dragged along _ .” Cyrus felt heat rise to his face, pressure build up behind his eyes. TJ’s frown deepened.

“I didn’t drag you along-”

“Yes, TJ, you did. You gave me- We had this confirmation of  _ something _ and you haven’t talked to me since. I showed you how I felt and I  _ told _ you I want to talk about what you want, but you haven’t answered me! You’ve kept me in the dark and I don’t know what you’re thinking or why-” Cyrus’s voice cracks as he gets more into everything he’s been feeling the past couple weeks. “I’m ok with you not knowing what you want, but  _ at least _ talk to me about it. I don’t want to be played with, TJ, I won’t.” His tears threatened to spill but he wouldn’t let them. TJ stared at the other boy in awe. 

“I- I don’t-” TJ muttered. They stared at each other for a whole minute, both waiting. And then TJ broke the stare to look down at his basketball. And Cyrus felt a rage that he’s never felt before. Just... Anger. He knocked the ball out of the other boy’s hands fiercely, yelling an exasperated “ _ OH MY GOD!”  _ Cy saw pink curtains adjust in the corner of his eye, but couldn’t give it much thought. The basketball rolled away into the grass as Cyrus’s tears started to fall.

“Am I not good enough for you?” Cyrus’s voice cracked and TJ’s face fell even more, sadness welling in his eyes. 

“Cy-” TJ reached forward but Cyrus pulled away, stumbling back.

“No, no, I don’t- I don’t  _ get _ you TJ.” Cyrus cried, shaking his head.

“Cy, you know me better than anyone.” TJ pleaded, finally getting out a whole sentence. 

“ _ No _ , I don’t TJ. I thought I did, I thought I  _ knew  _ you-” Cyrus cut himself off and felt a tear roll down his neck. “But recently I feel like you- I feel like I’ve been a burden on you, or something. Like you’ve just been trying to avoid me. I felt like that with Kira, and at least I could tell myself that  _ Hey, he doesn’t like you he likes her!  _ But then at the bench you- I- But you’ve continued to ignore me and I just-” He knew he wasn’t making sense. The throbbing headache of crying was starting and the tears weren’t stopping. They were practically sobs at this point. “I can’t, I’m sorry, I have to go.”

“Cy-”

“Here’s Amber’s part of the project.” Cyrus carelessly threw a binder from his bag, a couple papers falling. 

“Cyrus-” Cyrus moved towards his bike and TJ followed.

“I have to g-”

“Cyrus, you can’t bike home like this-” TJ reached forward to hug him but Cyrus pulled back, knocking over his bike and nearly falling.

“STOP!” Cyrus yelled, starting to sob harder. TJ backed up, starting to cry too. The living room screen door slammed closed behind Amber, who ran out into her front yard to them. She hugged Cyrus, who latched on and started crying into her shoulder. The girl looked at her brother and gave a soft smile.

“Give us a minute, ok?”

\---------

Cyrus sat on Amber’s bed, blowing his nose into a tissue. He had stopped crying nearly five minutes after Amber had guided him into her room. They hadn’t been talking besides Amber whispering things like  _ It’ll be ok _ and  _ You’re ok _ . 

“How, uh, how much of that did you see?” Cyrus asked shyly, voice scratchy from crying and embarrassed for blowing up.

“Not much, just the end.” Amber said softly, rubbing the boy’s back. After another minute of silence Cyrus sighed, ripping a tissue and wadding it up.

“I shouldn’t have yelled at him.” He mutters, shaking his head.

“I’m sure he deserved it.” Amber joked lightly. Cyrus sighed, face twisted.

“He-” Cyrus thought some more, shaking his head again. “It’s complicated.” He sighed, leaning his head against the girls shoulder.

“I think you guys need to talk it out.” She suggests, rubbing circles into his back. Cyrus gives a sad laugh.

“That’s what I’ve been trying to do.” 

“Then do you want to go do that now?” Amber asked kindly. Cyrus gives some thought to it and stays silent. “My brother can be a hardass, and often a total chicken, but,” Amber moves her shoulder and Cyrus puts his head up to look back at her. “He would do anything for you.” She gives him a knowing smile. Cyrus takes a deep breath in and hugs the girl who’s been helping him for the past fifteen minutes. She hugs back before letting him go. “His room is out to the right.”

Cyrus takes her directions and knocks on the door it leads him to. He hears a muffled  _ Yeah? _ And opens the door. TJ is sitting criss-crossed on his bed, eyes rimmed with red from crying and hair a mess from running his hands through it. They stare at each other for a second, both taking each others mess in. Cyrus steps in, shuts the door behind him, and moves to the bed, sitting on the opposite end of TJ. He hangs his legs off, sneakers planted on the ground from the short bed height. He stares down at his shoes for a couple seconds before looking up at TJ. They both stare at each other in silence. And finally it’s not a waiting silence, Cyrus isn’t waiting anymore. It’s an understanding silence. 

And then TJ glances down at his lips. And then he moves forward. It’s awkward, because he has to move his whole body from a criss-crossed position, but he ends up where he wants to be, hardly an inch from Cyrus’s face. He hesitates, staring at the brunette boy. Cyrus can feel the other’s breath on his lips from how close they are. Abruptly, TJ closes his eyes and closes the distance, crushing their lips together. Cy closes his eyes too, leaning into the kiss. It starts out heavy, a bit intense, as if TJ is scared that Cyrus is going to suddenly reject him, but it slowly softens out. The blonde brings his hands up to Cyrus’s face, one holding his neck and the other on his cheek, as they break from the first kiss to go into a second. As it ends they slowly ease apart, both boys eyes fluttering open. TJ moves his hands down to Cy’s arms, gliding down to hold his hands. 

“I- I’m not great with words. I never have been. And I tend to be a coward, because I- I-” He takes a deep breath and squeezes the other boys hands, which squeeze back. “You’ve never cared about the rest of the world and how they see you. You’ve always been authentically you, and I’ve always admired that about you. Because I  _ always _ care about everyone else. So when I realized I’m… That I’m different,” TJ gave a small smile to which Cyrus returned. “I panicked. And then I met you and when I realized how I feel about you… I panicked even more. And then Kira came along and I found a… disguise, I guess.” TJ sighed, shaking his head at himself. “I shouldn’t have been hiding. I realized that at the bench. And I thought I finally did it, ya know? But then I went right back to being a coward.”

“You’re not a coward.” Cyrus couldn’t help but intervene. TJ gave a small chuckle.

“Yes, I am. I am because I didn’t immediately tell you that I like you so so much. That you are the cutest guy that I have ever seen and I can’t imagine a world without you in it,” Cyrus’s breath caught in his throat by the confession, face heating up. “And I’d be the luckiest guy in the world if you’d be my boyfriend.” At that though, Cyrus’s jaw nearly dropped.

“Are you sure?” He asked softly. TJ grinned wildly.

“Of course I’m fucking sure, if you’ll have me.” TJ laughed slightly, but it slowly faded. “But I… Can we take it slow on telling people? I’m sorry-”

“You don’t have to be sorry, that’s completely fine. Of course I’ll have you.” Cyrus grinned and hugged the other now grinning boy. They both started laughing as TJ pulled them both to lay down, causing a squeal and giggling from his new boyfriend. It’s tilted and semi awkward because Cyrus made an effort to make sure his shoes weren’t on the bed, but it’s perfect. TJ wouldn’t care about shoes, of course he wouldn’t, but Cyrus cared. They laid there for a bit, soaking each other in, before Cyrus forced himself to interrupt. “I need to get home before it gets dark.” To TJ’s delight, he sounds disappointed. 

“Yea… I’ll walk you out.” TJ sighed. They both get up and TJ grabs the other boys hand, leading him out of his room. They pass Amber in the living room, eating her dinner, and pause. She analyzes them, staring at their interlocked hands.

“All worked out?” She asked coyly. 

“We’re dating now.” TJ blurted, surprising his boyfriend. Not giving Amber any time to comment (joking or genuine), he leads Cyrus out the door over to his bike. Cyrus timed his leaving well, any later and it would have definitely been completely dark towards the end of his ride home. He notices that his bag is zipped back up and the spilled papers and binder have been picked up, along with his bike. Amber must’ve come back out after she comforted him. He reminds himself to thank her more for that later. 

“I don’t think I ever said I’m really, really sorry.” TJ said, stopping them by Cy’s bike. Guilt was still plastered on the blondes face. 

“TJ, you’re forgiven, ok?” He smiled and, Cyrus surprises himself again with his confidence, leans in and kisses TJ. It’s shorter this time. Softer too. It has the confidence that it doesn’t have to be rushed, because there will be many, many more. Once they break, Cy picks up his helmet and puts it on. 

“Text me when you get home.” TJ comments as his boyfriend mounts his bike.

“Needy already?” Cyrus jokes, kicking his stand up.

“You just wait, underdog.”


End file.
